


Why me? Oh yeah Two bored gods

by Miki523



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack-ish, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki523/pseuds/Miki523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl gets popped into the Naruto dimension from ours because of two bored gods. They promise to return her but not until the have had their entertainment. Crack-ish Kakashi/Oc maybe not really sure yet. Funny drabble like</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just a few things that have been running around in my head since I was re-introduced to the fandom via Tumblr.  
Naruto does not belong to me I only claim ownership of Michi.  
Chapter 1  
THIRD PERSON POV

Kakashi knew his genin were tired from traveling, after all they had just gotten through with a simple currier mission to lightning country. Sakura was almost dead on her feat and Sasuke was not much better. As a matter of fact the only one of his cute little genin who seemed to have any energy was Naruto, though thinking back on it it really wasn’t that much of a surprise. He had been a little weary of taking another mission after the disaster that was the wave mission. He sensed something off not even a hundred meters to his left when Naruto had completely stopped. He signaled the other two to stop as well. 

“Naruto, why did you stop?” He asked. He already had a pretty good idea but he wanted to confirm it.

“Ne sensei~ Kurama spotted the strange presence and said ‘This will be fun to watch’. I tried to ask him for more information but the grumpy old fox ignored me.” Naruto whined. 

Kakashi was silent for a few minutes clearly trying to decide something in his mind. When he seemed to come to he eye-smiled at his team.

“Here seems as good as any to make camp for the night. We are about Seven hours worth of travel to Konoha but seeing as there is a disturbance to our left and two of my cute little team are exhausted we’ll prepare for the night. “ He paused as if deliberating. “Sasuke go get some wood your in charge of the fire,” Sasuke nodded and darted to the right to find some wood. “Sakura,” he said “I want you to make camp and start setting up traps with Naruto” She nodded and began to pitch the tents “Naruto, I am going to check out the disturbance I want you to stay here and help protect Sakura and Sasuke until I get back.” He said. Naruto nodded and set out to help Sakura.

‘Whatever I was expecting when I left my cute little team was not this’. Was his first thought as he peered down in a clearing that that held what looked to be a young woman around his age on a mattress sprawled out with a blanket twisted around her legs. ‘I wonder if I should wake her up. This could be a trap though’. Where his next. As he moved forward he encountered a barrier of some sort. A note fluttered down from the sky and into his hand.

‘Kurama is you or your vessel are reading this then I hop you get a kick out of it. What can I say though I was bored. If this is Hatake Kakashi do not worry she will mean no harm when she wakes. She is from a different dimension and I will provide a way for 

her to get home at my convenience. Again what can I say I was bored. To anyone else FUCK OFF.  
Sincerely yours Bishamon and Katsuya ☺’

Kakashi sweat-dropped. If this was true and he had two bored deities on his hands there was no telling what kind of trouble this girl could spell out for his team and Konoha. He took one last look at the girl then turned clutching the not in his hand to run back to their temporary campsite. When he got there Sakura and Naruto had finished their respective tasks and Sasuke was just getting back with the fire wood. He looked at his cute little team and decided ‘eh what the hell’

“Ok everyone,” he eye-smiled “we’re going on a field trip to check up on a pretty lady in a field.”

His little team looked at him like he was crazy then looked at each other with apprehension in their body language. As he lead the way his little team were looking at each other to see if any of the others new what he was going on about. As they arrived they bore witness to a couple of bandits trying to poke the barrier to et to the girl. Before Naruto could so much as utter a ‘HEY’ on the girls behalf, one of the goons rushed the barrier with a knife. Looking for as he was worth like he was going to try to cut through it. The bandit was then electrified by the barrier and shot back by five feet looking to be knocked out. His friends seeing what had happened decided to just pick up their friend and sprint away from the ‘freaky ass shinobi thing’ Kakashi just blinked at the scene before turning around and handing Naruto the note. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked put out for not have been handed the not instead but were startled when Naruto laughed

“ So a girl from a different dimension brought here in her sleep by two bored gods. Sounds like fun.” Naruto said. 

Sakura and Sasuke looked disbelieving at best and stunned by Naruto’s sudden show of maturity and intelligence. Kakashi just took everything in stride. ‘What we live in a world were people can mold the elements and demons roam, you really think this is the weirdest thing that could happen to us?’ would later be come to known as his defense. 

“Naruto,” he asked “do you know how to break down the barrier?”

Naruto just smiled and placed his hand open palm on the side of the barrier and with a slight push and an exhale of air the barrier was gone. They all walked up to the girl on the bed with Kakashi in the lead. Once they were close enough to look at her they could tell the girl was indeed around Kakshis’ age looking to be around Twenty-Three, Twenty Four (Kakashi is Twenty-Five for this story’s purposes) She had Curly auburn hair that was a mess around her head but looked to reach her shoulders when brushed. The blanket was twisted around her legs so they could see that she wore some type of tiny sleep shorts and her top was tank-top that had ridden up to show a small not quite flat but not quite chubby stomach. She had wide hips and an ample chest which seemed to be straining slightly against her blouse she had a moderate build though it was had to tell her height as she was twisted in a rather intricate position. After looking at all this and checking for weapons Kakashi clamed slightly. Though looks could be deceiving he decided he would just have to wake her up and see what happens. He told his genin to move back and into the trees and while Naruto protested Sakura just smacked him over the head and lugged him up the closest tree. He turned back to the woman and slightly crouched over her so he could shake her awake. He was not quite prepared to have her rear up as soon as he touched and knee him in the nose so hard that he herd a crunch. As he leaned back on the ground holding his nose the women seemed to have truly awakened after he literal knee-jerk reaction and crouched over him. Her mouth was streaming apology’s even as she ripped her shirt making it rise slightly higher showing him just a peak of the swell of her under breast which caused his nose to bleed even more it was only she had given him the make shift rag that she seemed to notice who he was and the fact that his three genin were surrounding them. 

Her shock turned into incredulity and slight panic before she said. “Well fuck me” and feinted. His genin stared in a mixture of amusement (Sasuke and Naruto ) and worry (Sakura). His only though was ‘I just might’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notes;  
Wooh this is but a plot bunny that has refused to leave me alone and has taken to nibbling on my toes at night. This has not ben Beta’d though I wouldn’t turn down any offers. Please leave comments and this story will in no way fallow the conological events they may be through in their but in no semblance of order and most likely greatly changed.  
Katsuya- Rabbit Goddess  
Bishamon-God of Happiness and War. (foreshadowing anyone)  
Mishi -Righteous way


	2. ooh Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update number 2 ☺ have fun and again, Dont forget to comment and leave kudos please.

Michi POV:

Just why me. I’m the normal one. Nothing ever happens to me, I have a good home life a loving family great friends sure there are a few tragic things that have happened to me but I prefer not to dwell on them. I guess lets just start from the beginning. I am a weird person I love rain but not thunderstorms; I was out at my local park walking in the rain and reminiscing about times when I was younger, and happier. I must say that I feel like Alice from Alice and Wonderland I was walking and I quite literally fell down a hole. That hole unfortunately leads to another dimension. A dimension that we know of as the Naruto dimension there are two gods that great me as I watch the everyday life of people I first thought of as strictly fictional. One of them the women I believe coughs to catch my attention. As the male Bishamon I believe was what he called himself began explaining to me why I was there the women Kaguya she called herself was watching Kakashi and his genin team amusedly. The man or I guess god was telling me something along the lines of,

‘ we are bored and not enough action is happening so we are going to send you to a new world were time will pass as you are used to but back in your world nothing will change when we decide to send you back it will be like nothing ever happened. You could even live you life out there and then right before you die we will whisk you back to your world just as young as you are now. However, that is a decision for another day.’ 

I just stare at him dumbfounded and nod along. The women Kaguya snorts at her companion and tells me, ‘ you will retain your memories from this life up until this point. We will deposit you when, where, and how we choose. Rest assured though you will be safe until Team Seven finds you. After that you will retain some extra power we shall say. It is up to you however to figure that out. Also to make this more interesting you will not be ale to remember this conversation until you see Naruto.’ 

She smirked at me while Bishamon simply smiled. I couldn’t say anything honestly what on earth do you say to two sacred deities that are giving you a chance to live in basically a giant fanfiction for the rest of your life and then go back to your regular life. I did the thing any self-respecting fan girl would do even if I thought I was simply unconscious from my fall and dreaming. I said ‘ok’.

And that my dear reader is how I ended up waking up with a man I thought was a fictional character and then knee-ing him in the nose. Oh dear god what the hell have I just done, was the only thing that was running through my mind. My mind snapped back to reality as he hit the ground on his ass. I vaguely noticed that I was in my sleeping attire a tight tank top that had incidentally had ridden up and some tight shorts. I didn’t think about the ramifications of ripping my shirt in front of a renowned pervert. Oh well though it is just a little flattering to know I can make someone’s nose bleed. After that little incident I noticed he was looking slightly over my shoulder. Before seeing Naruto I thought this was all a dream. After seeing Naruto and co who seemed to be ready to attack at any moment well, lets just say that my mind was a little blown. As I slowly look back at the very real Kakashi-sensei I said the only words that came to mind.

“well fuck me” and promptly feinted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~merry little time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3rd Pov  
Kakashi grabbed the women as she fell forward still slightly disturbed by his own thoughts he looked at his little team and said.  
“We’re heading back to Konoha, Pack up everything right away. I need to speak to the Hokage.”  
His genin nodded and proceeded to head back to camp to pack up. It seemed that the new arrival had breathed new life into his team. As he fully picked the women up he noticed that she was fairly well toned yet still had a decent amount of curves almost similar to Tsunade-hime. Never before was he so glad for his mask as it hid his small blush at his thoughts (that had taken a significantly less respectable path) from his students. He could have sworn that he heard soft feminine laughter and a slightly gruff male voice mutter ‘I knew this would be interesting’. He decided to ignore it for now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~another time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michi POV  
As I awoke yet again I noticed that I was in a sterile white room that smelled like antiseptic. So I thought to myself I am in a hospital at least Kakashi was nice enough to get me some medical help. I opened my eyes to yet again find Kakashi hovering over me. So as any self-respecting women would do I screamed a little and punched him in the face. Really I mean what self respecting ‘ninja’ couldn’t even dodge a damn punch from a women with no training. Apparently Hatake fucking Kakashi couldn’t as he is once again sprawled ass first on the floor staring at me just a little dazedly. Honestly I already hit you in the face once for startling me what made you think I wasn’t going to do it again. As he sat there staring at me I heard an incredibly loud voice yelling something along the lines of, “My Eternal Rival Is In Danger”. I semi sweat-dropped; there is only one person I know of in Naruto-verse who says that. The Majestic Green Beast of Konoha burst into my room and took one look at Kakashi on the floor holding his face before launching himself at me. Becoming even more scared I launched my foot out in a kick thanking my lucky stars that I was still in my clothes as they provided me a grater range of motion. As my foot connected with Gai, he was launched backwards and a spiking pain shot up from my ankle. Both Kakashi and I looked at my foot in awe, and I wondered if this is what Kaguya had meant. Gai just sat there with a pout after seeing the fact that his ‘rival’ hadn’t made to attack me after the kick. I slowly brought my leg back to myself feeling baffled at my sudden bought of strength. I started to hyperventilate slightly as repercussions from my actions started to cycle through my mind. That was unfortunately how Kakashis’ students found us Naruto was holding what looked to be a second generation Mr. Ukki very gently. Sakura was holding what looked to be new clothes, bless her heart, and Sasuke was carrying a couple of what I assumed to be bento’s. Sasuke took one look at the scene before him, Gai pouting in a corner Kakashi sitting on the floor holding his rapidly bruising temple and staring at me with something akin to slight awe. Though it is rather hard to tell be his one eye, I wonder if he really does have that beauty mark. And myself on the bed lightly hyperventilating before turning around and walking right back out. Naruto took a quick glance around then shrugged and proceeded to me. 

“Hello person. Kurama says to always be nice to inter dimensional travelers because you never know what they could know so I bought you a plant her name is ‘Miss. Ukki’. She matches bakashis’ Mr. Ukki.” He said.

Oh dear he is just to cute! I thought. Poor Sakura just looked so lost I couldn’t not help her. 

“Are those clothes for me” I asked. The girl looked like I had thrown her a lifeline as she said.

“Yes these are. I didn’t know your size so I had to guess but I ran on the bigger side just in case.” 

I just nodded and took the bundle from her. I looked expectantly at the people in the room so they would get the idea that I wasn’t about to change in front of them. Kakashi looked entirely to happy as he said that they had to stay in the room to make sure I didn’t try to make a break for it. I huffed and rolled my eyes before making a twirling motion with my finger expecting them to turn their backs to me. Sakura nodded at me and made sure that the men and Naruto had all turned around before turning around with me. Just as I was about to threaten Kakashi about his Sharingan Sakura did it for me. 

“Bakashi sensei if you even think about using that Sharingan I will pound you into the ground”. It didn’t seem like such a threat coming from the small Kunoichi but apparently it was enough as Kakashis shoulders took on a minute slump. I snorted and began to put on the offered clothes. I put on somewhat looked to be leggings and underwear with no difficulties but what gave me a pause was the fact that there was no bra. After staring at it for about thirty seconds I sighed and mumbled 

“Um Kunoichi-chan? Can you help me with these bandages?”

I heard a slight chocking sound and noticed both Kakashi and Gai were coughing while Narutos’ shoulders looked to be shaking and both of the other men had a small puddle of blood at their feet. Huh well now that’s is very flattering I thought. Sakura turned around and while blushing and helped me wrap my admittedly ample bust and helped me to also put on a short purple yukata. After I was finished dressing I made a rather pointed coughing noise to get the males attention. As they turned around both Kakashi and Gai had a sheepish expression while Naruto just looked amused. I looked Kakashi dead in the eye and said,

“Take me to your leader, ohh I always wanted to say that” 

Kakashi eye twitched, Sakura-chan face palmed and Gai and Naruto just snorted. I just smiled the entire time semi oblivious to their reactions.


End file.
